


Something to Show You

by montymoonshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, I apologise, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoonshine/pseuds/montymoonshine
Summary: the 100 kink meme bellarke fill - "clarke fucks bellamy while he's on the phone"





	Something to Show You

“I have something I have to show you, Bell…” Clarke says gently as she pulls back the curtain of the tent with one hand, peeking her head inside. She holds the contraption behind her back with her other hand, feeling the smooth material underneath her fingertips as she remembers Raven’s reaction after she told her of her request. Now that was a conversation neither Raven nor Clarke would ever forget…

“If it’s a bomb, I don’t want to know, princess.” Bellamy sighs, head hurting when he thinks about the chaos happening with the appearance of the Grounders. He wanted something to distract him, something to take his mind off the upcoming war he knew was about to occur. He’s tired of being in charge, and he knows Clarke is too - controlling ninety odd other teenagers is something they were never prepared for. 

“It’s something a little more exciting than that, Bell. I promise.” Clarke clarifies as she brings her hand in front of her, showing Bellamy the object in her hands. “Raven made it especially. I thought it might take your mind of everything, and I think we all need that right now.” She says, a sultry tone as she drops the harness on the table, pulling down her pants swiftly, dropping them to the floor. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting that, princess.” Bellamy says to her, looking intensely as she continues to strip herself of her clothing. He takes the hint and throws his shirt over his head, unbuckling his pants swiftly as Clarke stands there waiting for him, clothes deserted on the floor. His eyes catch her breasts and suddenly he can’t look away, cheeks reddening as he admires her perky nipples, her shoulders wide and exposing, enticing him in. 

“It’s okay, Bellamy, you can look all you like. I want to make you feel good, fuck you deep, Bell.” Clarke whispers the profanities into his ear, his ears heating up as her hand takes a hold of his cock, fingers gentle, nails scraping down his length. She feels him shiver, a sharp intake of breath from his chest as she smirks. She knows how to make him weak, and god, if she isn’t going to take advantage of that. Her grip on his cock firms, fingers teasing his head, slowly rubbing circles, dancing across the delicate skin.

“Fuck, princess…” He stutters as Clarke’s hand teases his length, sending shots of pleasure deep in his belly, his breath catching as she slips another hand underneath, feeling his heavy balls in her hand, massaging the skin softly. He breathes heavily, knees buckling as the pleasure of seeing Clarke, feeling her hand pump him faster almost gets too much.

“I want to try something new. Just tell me to stop at any time, okay Bell? But I really think you’ll like this.” Clarke reassures him, voice soft, but firm. She takes a hand away and dips her finger into the little pot that Raven had given her, making sure her finger was coated as she draws circles around his opening, feeling the tightness of his muscles, the warmth of his skin against the shocking coldness of the lube on her skin. “Just relax for me, Bell. Can you do that for me?” She asks him, feeling him take a deep breath against her chest. She inserts her finger, slowly, teasing the tight ring of muscle as she pulls her digit out, only to push back in again, only further this time.   
“You’re doing so well for me, Bell. I think you could take another, don’t you think?” She waits for the confirmation nod from Bellamy again, spreading some lube over more of her fingers, the shock cold liquid making Bellamy jerk a little, but as she inserts another finger into him, curling them up, she knows that she’s done something good. 

“Fuck, Clarke. I’ve never felt- felt anything like that before…” He breathes, feeling hot drops escape from his length, not able to hold back moans at the pleasure. He feels her fingers deep inside of him, knees heavy and weak, her fingers hitting all the right places inside of him, especially when she curls them up, hitting his pleasure spot. He’s taking short breaths now, chest heaving as he tries to contain the things Clarke is making him feel. 

Just as she can feel him getting close, dripping cock in her other hand. she brings her fingers out again, a sharp feeling of emptiness, in contrast to the feeling of pleasure, being stretched by Clarke’s fingers. He can hear her dip her fingers into the lube again, this time squeezing in another finger. He’s taking three now, his muscles accustomed to the stretch, Clarke’s other hand pumping faster at his cock, making him dangerously close. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Bellamy. So so well.” She praises him, hand working hard on his cock, and she can feel more heat drip onto her fingers as she praises him. She takes short breaths, feeling herself get insanely wet at the sounds she manages to get out of him. “I think you can handle something a little bit bigger, don’t you think? You’ve taken my fingers so well… you deserve to come.” 

She rests her hand on Bellamy’s hip, keeping him still as she stands behind him, her other hand slicking the dildo up with lube. (She’ll make a mental note to thank Raven later for her inventions, but her mind currently focuses on making Bellamy feel good.) She slowly inserts the dildo, keeping it slow, afraid to hurt him, paying attention to his reaction before she moves any further. She knows this is the first time he’s done this, mind focusing on his pleasure as she fingers through his hair, playing with his curls, pulling the strands slightly. 

“Clarke, please…” He begs, hand on his cock, pumping himself slowly, keeping himself on the edge. He was so desperate for her, to feel her inside of him. He wanted someone to take charge of him for once, everyone relying on him to direct everybody, and he needed a break. He feels so full, full of pleasure, a stretching feeling that hits all of the right spots in him. 

She inches in further, both hands on Bellamy’s hips, still working slowly as she waits for a reaction from him. She’s hesitant as she opens his legs wider, easing herself into him, hearing his breath hitch as she hits deep inside of him. She can feel herself get wet at his breathing, deep, breathy gasps as his head falls back onto her shoulder, eyes closed while he gets used to the feeling of Clarke inside of him. 

She bottoms out inside of him, her hips rest against his as she stills, waiting for a reaction from him. She doesn’t want to push him too far, waiting for him to get used to the feeling of something inside of his ass before she pulls out of him. She can feel his head bob, his attempt at nodding is all the confirmation she needs to pull out of him slowly, before pushing back in, making sure to hit parts of him he’s never explored, make him feel things that he’s never felt before. 

There’s a faint vibration in the back of Bellamy’s mind, amidst the pleasure. He knew he should be paying attention, but with Clarke fucking him, one hand in his hair and one hand teasing his cock, everything but Clarke was out of his mind. The rhythmic slap of Clarke’s hips on his, his skin burning, hair slick with sweat as she fucks him, he can’t quite pull himself to give a spare thought on the vibrations. He feels Clarke move behind him, pull out, and he whines, the loss of contact, the feeling of being full, a stretched feeling running through his veins. 

“You need to be quiet, Bell. Can you do that for me?” She asks him, handing him the radio as she stands behind him again, holding the dildo as she lines herself up, slowly, into his hole again. There’s a sharp intake of breath and she regains the rhythm of her hips, fucking him deep, hitting all of the right spots, making his eyesight blurry at the edges slightly. He nods his head, bringing the radio to his ear. 

He recognizes it as Miller’s voice, currently blabbering about the plans they have to tackle the Grounders. He tries to listen to his questions, he really does, but with Clarke fucking him, hitting all the spots inside of him, it’s more than a little difficult. He squeaks out short answers to Miller’s questions, not being able to contain his sharp intakes of breath as Clarke’s hands snake their way to his dick again, holding him, heavy in her hands. She teasingly pumps him slowly, causing hitching, deep in his belly, making him groan, radio still to his ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Miller. Just a cough- that’s all.” Bellamy sneaks out between short breaths, failing to stop a deep moan escaping, his face going bright red as he realizes exactly how loud he was. “And no, I haven’t seen Clarke. Have you checked the med bay?” he replies to Miller, trying to finish the conversation before he would come, and truly unable to keep quiet. 

“Be quiet, Bellamy. You don’t want him to catch on. You’re going to talk to him as I make you come, and you’re going to be as quiet as you can.” She whispers, dirtily into his ear as nails scrape his scalp, pulling the strands as she picks up the pace slightly, secretly wanting Miller to hear him moan, to let him know that Bellamy is weak for her. She wants everyone to know how she can reduce him to a whimpering mess, desperate for her, desperate to come by her hand. 

“Yes, I’m sure I’m fine, Miller. Just do as I- Fuck. No! Nothing’s wrong. I swear. Just a little- fuckkkkk. That feels good. Don’t stop that, Clarke, please!” Bellamy can’t help it as he loses all control, pleasure pulsing through his entire body as he can’t hold himself back. He drops the radio to the floor as his legs jerk, and he lets out a guttural moan as he comes on Clarke’s hand, heavy and hot over her fingers. “Fuck, princess.” He sighs, hair plastered to his forehead as her hips come to a still inside of him, deep breaths coming from behind him, Clarke giggling slightly as she pulls out of him slowly. 

“You did good, Bellamy. You did so good for me.”


End file.
